


Тени

by Vevry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: - Ты хочешь розовые тени или золотые? – Кенма смотрит на неё своими выразительными кошачьими глазами, и Хината хочет убежать. Зачем она вообще попросила её об этом? Ладони предательски потеют, взгляду не за что зацепиться. А Кенма смотрит и смотрит. Ждет.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Я случайно это написала.

\- Ты хочешь розовые тени или золотые? – Кенма смотрит на неё своими выразительными кошачьими глазами, и Хината хочет убежать. Зачем она вообще попросила её об этом? Ладони предательски потеют, взгляду не за что зацепиться. А Кенма смотрит и смотрит. Ждет.

\- Золотые, - Хината вытирает ладони об юбку. Все должно было быть не так. Как-то по-другому. Как-то иначе. 

В комнате у Кенмы тепло, несмотря на зимние морозы. Тепло настолько, что Хинате даже душно. Тяжело дышать.

\- А это долго? – Хината боится не выдержать. Сама ведь попросила, так что отказаться не сможет. Кенма садится рядом на кровать, подбирает под себя ноги.

\- Не так уж. Ты куда-то спешишь? – она улыбается совсем немного, одними лишь уголками рта. Хината впервые видит, что Кенма закалывает волосы. Милые оранжевые заколочки. Ей определенно идет. И она обязательно купит ей таких побольше. Может с кошками, или с волейбольным мячом. Есть ли вообще заколки с волейбольными мячами? Если нет – она сделает.

\- Нет, не спешу. Просто, ну, я никогда не делала ничего подобного, - Хината смотрит куда угодно, но не перед собой. Перед ней Кенма. Так близко, что можно ощутить её дыхание. Почувствовать, как она усмехается. Прикоснуться к её словам.

\- Просто доверься мне.

Кенма рассыпает на кровати косметику. Хината видела такое в магазинах. Тушь, помада, какие-то скляночки, тени. Кровать у Кенмы мягкая и пахнет приятно. Ладони снова предательски потеют.

Сердце бьется быстрее, когда Кенма наклоняется и подсаживается ближе. Хинате остается лишь надеется, что этот стук слышен только ей.

За Кенмой приятно наблюдать. Она ловко выдавливает прозрачную жидкость на кисточку, облизывает губы. Это не то же самое, как наблюдать за игрой в волейбол. Но Хинате хочется запомнить каждый момент. Каждую секунду.

Кисточка прохладная. Кенма приятно мажет ею по лицу. Хината слегка вздрагивает, когда кисточка скользит по лбу.

\- Что это?

\- Праймер, - Кенма не сводит глаз с кисточки. Она так сосредоточена. Она всегда так сосредоточена. Будь то волейбол или видеоигра. Может она и на Хинату также смотрит. – Основа для макияжа.

Хината почти не дышит, когда Кенма наклоняется ближе. Она хмурится и шипит, когда проходится пальцами по рыжей челке, зачесывая её куда-то наверх или за ухо.

\- Мешаются, - её пальцы слегка касаются лба. Хината кажется не дышит. Сердце Хинаты кажется не бьется.

Единственная мысль, которая приходит ей в голову это отрезать волосы. Она даже хочет сказать это вслух, но Кенма только достает ещё заколок. Хината дрожащими руками тянется к красной, закалывает волосы сбоку. 

\- Так нормально?

Кенма кивает.

С заколотыми волосами непривычно. У Хинаты волосы короткие и совсем не мешают на площадке. У Кенмы волосы длиннее, почти достают до лопаток. Она собирает их в низкий хвост, когда играет, но никогда не трогает челку. Челка у Кенмы всегда закрывает обзор, будто она хочется спрятаться за ней от всего мира. А сейчас она заколота слева, так что Хината видит каждый миллиметр её лица. И как дергаются её губы, когда она берет очередную склянку.

Кенма настоящая мастерица. Она словно вышла из блогов инстаграмма. Хината много таких посмотрела, но так и не научилась краситься. Макияж для неё был чем-то далеким и не нужным. Но таким красивым и притягательным.

\- Подвинься на свет, - Кенма держит в руках что-то похожее на пипетку.

\- А это…?

\- Тональник, - она капает себе на руку желтоватую жидкость, растирает пальцами и подносит к лицу Хинаты. – Видишь? Выравнивает тон кожи.

Хината тянет гласную и поворачивается лицом к окну. Когда-то она и сама пыталась пользоваться такой штукой, вот только получилось ужасно. Кожа была будто желтая, а на тренировке все смазалось. Даже мяч испачкался. Хината выбросила ту банку в тот же вечер.

\- А ты тоже его мажешь? Каждый день? – Хината пытается отвлечься, не смотреть на Кенму, на её пальцы, на её лицо.

\- Нет, это слишком долго. Только иногда, - Кенма лишь пожимает плечами.

Холодные капли падают Хинате на лицо: на лоб, щеки, подбородок. Кенма быстрыми уверенными движениями вбивает их в кожу. Аккуратно, нежно. Это словно массаж – до безумия приятно. Хината закрывает глаза, и чувства обостряются. Она слышит биение собственного сердца, тихое медленное дыхание Кенмы. За окном падают снежинки, медленно тают на стекле. Там на улице февральские морозы, здесь Хината пылает под пальцами Кенмы.

Она дотрагивается до подбородка, и Хината всеми силами подавляет крик. Пальцы у Кенмы мозолистые от мяча, грубые, но в то же время до невозможного нежные. Она поворачивает её лицо к себе, заставляет смотреть в глаза, пока Хината теряется. Нет, только не снова. Нужно просто подобрать тему для разговора, чтобы отвлечься. Любую тему. Хоть какую-нибудь.

В мыслях всплывают только слова Тсукишимы _.  
«У тебя в голове только волейбол и помещается»._

Не правда. Там есть место и для отличной связующей из Токио.

\- Ну как? - Кенма берет в руки очередную кисточку.

Хинате кажется, что сейчас сердце выпрыгнет из груди, а глаза расскажут больше чем нужно. У неё ведь все эмоции всегда на лице написаны. А Кенма так хорошо понимает людей, что страшно становится.

Она оборачивается, там, на столе, большое зеркало, а в нем - их с Кенмой отражения.

\- Мне нравится!

Это правда. Чистейшая правда. Ей нравится, как Кенма умело делает макияж, словно какая-то волшебница. И сама Кенма ей нравится. И все что происходит сейчас тоже. Только как-то неловко, немного страшно. Кенма смеется в ответ на её улыбку.

\- Тогда перейдем к глазам.

Она осторожно измазывает кисточку в золотистых тенях. Они блестят на свету, словно звезды.

\- Они тебе подойдут, - Кенма держит её лицо одной рукой. Пальцы аккуратно и уверенно давят на скулы, так она просит не шевелиться, не дергаться. Проходится подушечками рядом с веком. – Закрой глаза.

Хината подчиняется. Закрывает глаза. Прикосновения ощущаются совсем по-другому. Четче, яснее. Пальцы у Кенмы холодные или, может, это у Хинаты кожа слишком разгорячилась. С закрытыми глазами ей ещё больше неловко. Она даже не уверена почему. С Кенмой всегда было легко общаться. Даже сейчас. Но пальцы скользят по коже, и сердце замирает. А потом рвется куда-то вперед, наружу. Такое бывало только на площадке, когда рука пробивала мяч через сетку. Но здесь все иначе, здесь – сильнее.

Кенма водит кисточкой уже по второму веку. А разум Хинаты отчаянно пытается разгадать чрезвычайно сложную загадку. Почему. Хината не сильна в загадках, в чувствах она тоже не сильна. Она всегда говорит, что в голову взбредет, действует на одних лишь рефлексах. И это всегда работает. Но сейчас впервые хочется сделать все правильно. Как надо.

\- Вот так. Можешь посмотреть как получилось, - Кенма протягивает ей зеркало.

Хината выглядит непривычно. Глаза сверкают золотом, и ей нравится. Очень. Настолько, что все мысли вышибает.

\- Вау, Кенма, это так красиво! – она не думает, она чувствует. Смотрит Кенме прямо в глаза, случайно задевает руку. Теряется, снова пугается. Мысли возвращаются, ужасным воем заглушают все вокруг. Обратно возвращает мягкий смешок.

\- Это еще не все, - Кенма крутит в руках тушь и помаду. Хината тяжело сглатывает.

Губы.

У Кенмы они бледные, тонкие, искусанные. Она читала в манге, что губы – сладкие. Интересно, а какие…. Она не успевает подумать. Не хочет успевать. Заталкивает все мысли поглубже, пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Не думать.

Красить ресницы оказывается сложнее, чем она думала. Кенма просит то смотреть вверх, то смотреть вниз. Она все делает аккуратно, и это делает процесс менее неприятным. Но Хината клянется, что больше никогда и никому не позволит красить себе ресницы. Разве что Кенме.

\- Готово. Только не моргай пока что. Смотри наверх, - Кенма убирает тушь подальше. Садится поудобнее. – Все.

Она выглядит довольно, разглядывая лицо Хинаты. Она улыбается, как-то по-кошачьи прищуривается. Хинате неловко. Не то чтобы до этого ей было лучше, но от такого пристального взгляда не по себе.

\- Я могу посмотреть? - она тянется к зеркалу, но Кенма перехватывает руку.

\- Сначала помада.

Хината поджимает губы. Ну конечно. Помада. Точно.

Не думать не получается. Потому что как только Кенма снова наклоняется, она смотрит только на её губы. Они двигаются. Просят её открыть рот, не так сильно, потом закрыть. Помада мягкая, в нос бьет странный запах. Хината на секунду отвлекается на цвет. Красная. А потом снова смотрит на губы. Наверное, Кенме этот цвет пошел бы больше. Она не видела её накрашенной. В конце концов, на площадке макияж бесполезен. А вот в школе Кенма наверняка красится. Не сильно, потому что правила не позволяют, да и долго. Она не любит делать лишние движения, а по утрам даже Хината ненавидит двигаться.

\- Готово, - Кенма устало тянется, подает зеркало. – Ну как? Нравится?

Хината впервые не может отвести от себя взгляд. Удивительно, как человека меняет косметика. Это странно, ново, незнакомо. Совсем как те чувства, что рождаются под сердцем при виде Кенмы. Она невольно касается своих губ. Помада такая яркая. Возможно, даже слишком.

-Яркая…, - Хината озвучивает мысли вслух и тут же проклинает себя. – Я не имела в виду, что это плохо! Просто так непривычно…

Хинате стыдно, она откладывает зеркало на кровать, отводит взгляд. Кенма так старалась, а она даже поблагодарить её нормально не может. Хината набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы извиниться, но никаких слов не требуется.

\- Мы можем это исправить, не переживай. Просто немного уберем помаду, - Кенма смотрит мягко, мягко касается пальцами щеки. Приближается. Тянет Хинату за собой.

\- Что ты…, - Хината не договаривает. Она неотрывно смотрит на чужие губы. Она знает, что случится. Знает и только подается вперед. Ближе.

У Кенмы губы не сладкие. Скорее даже наоборот соленые. Но мягкие, такие мягкие. Хината вздрагивает, когда чужой язык проходится по её губам. Кенма отстраняется так быстро, что Хината успевает только смутиться собственных желаний.

\- Извини, просто так быстрее всего, - Кенма вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы, другой рукой протягивает Хинате зеркало. – Так лучше?

И будто ничего не было. Все как всегда, как обычно. Хината берет зеркало, но смотрит насквозь. Не видит. Сердце крутится, стучит как бешеное. Она боится, что вот сейчас ещё секунда, и оно совсем остановится. Мысли в голове роятся и не дают покоя. Помада все ещё яркая, но уже не так. Часть забрала с собой Кенма. Хината вспыхивает от осознания. Смотрит на Кенму. У неё губы тоже в помаде, совсем немного. С правого края размазанный красный след. Кенма смотрит вопросительно, ждет ответа. Хинате тоже хотелось бы знать.

Что будет, если она скажет?

\- Все ещё, - губы сами произносят эту фразу. Хината хочет остановиться. Пытается. Изо всех сил. Но что-то внутри перевешивает здравый смысл и логику, – слишком яркая.

Хината не понимает. Просто следует рефлексам, инстинктам, чему-то, о чем не знает, но что движет ей всегда. На площадке при игре в волейбол, и здесь. В душной комнате Кенмы. У неё на кровати. Когда она просила накрасить её, было то же самое. Словно кто-то вел Хинату, заставлял говорить. А ей и нравилось. Безумно нравилось. Быть здесь, рядом с ней.

Кенма смотрит пронзительно. Это пугает. Нет. Заводит. Сердце бьется, и бьется, и бьется. Хината вспоминает их первый матч. Тогда было также. Точно также. Этот пронзительный взгляд, переворачивающий внутри все. В крови адреналин. Хината не думает. Хината чувствует. Каждое слово, каждый вдох, каждое движение.

\- Хорошо. Тогда ты не против?

Кенма снова касается пальцами щеки. Её пальцы дрожат. У Хинаты дрожит все тело.

Она старается подмечать детали. Как сладко пахнет. Как за окном проносятся машины. Как гудит не выключенный компьютер. Как дышит Кенма. Как она томно выдыхает. Как её заколка расстегивается. Повисает лишь на одной прядке. Как она приближается. Как она целует её. Снова. Мягкими солеными губами.

Это приятно. К такому можно привыкнуть. Хината хочет к такому привыкнуть.

Тело становится ватным. Мысли исчезают, испаряются. Кенма напирает чуть сильнее. И Хината пытается удержаться. Не может. Не получается. Она падает назад, на подушки, а Кенма нависает над ней всем своим телом.

У неё все ещё этот пронзительный взгляд. Хината видит в её глазах свое отражение. Она понимает её без слов. У Кенмы такое же странное непонятное чувство внутри. И в глазах такая же тревога. Дыхание сбилось, заколка слетела окончательно. Челка падает, приятно задевая кожу Хинаты.

\- Знаешь, я, кажется, люблю тебя, Шое.

Хинате впервые за весь день не стыдно, не страшно. Неловкость пропадает. Остаются только чувства. Хината Шое теперь вся одно большое чувство.

\- Знаешь, я, кажется, тоже.

Они молчат. Смотрят.

Хината первой начинает двигаться. Она поднимается на локтях, жмурится. Интересно, а Кенме нравятся её губы? Они тоже соленые? Может быть сладкие из-за помады? Все мысли вышибает, стоит только Кенме коснуться губами. 

Наверное, это случилось ещё в их первую встречу. Или в первый матч. Или в первую совместную прогулку. Может это происходило постепенно, с каждым разом разрастаясь внутри, поглощая все мысли и чувства.

Не кажется. Хинате не кажется. Она уверена на всю сотню процентов.

Люблю.

Кенма запускает пальцы в её волосы, накручивает пряди, гладит затылок. Целует. Нежно, откровенно, со всей своей любовью. Хината отвечает. Неловко, осторожно, напористо. Это, если честно, её первый поцелуй. Первый поцелуй с девушкой. Первый поцелуй с Кенмой. Она откладывает в воспоминания каждое его мгновение. Вкус, запах, ощущения. Хината сжимает то ли простынь, то ли кофту Кенмы. Что-то мягкое и махровое. Тыкается языком куда-то – непонятно куда и зачем. Кажется, так делали в каком-то фильме. Кажется, так нужно. Кенма улыбается в поцелуй, заправляет её волосы за ухо.

\- Не торопись, - она шепчет ей куда-то в висок. От её слов пробегается ток по всему телу. Мурашки.

\- Хорошо, - Хинате стыдно. Конечно Кенма опытная. Она выглядит такой уверенной. Такой, что слов не найти. А вот Хината ничего не знает, не понимает. Но чувствует. Сердцем, телом, всем своим естеством. Хочет большего. Чего-то, о чем не знает.

В волейболе она долгое время не видела ту сторону сетки. И хотелось больше, стать лучше, дольше стоять на площадке, играть. С Кенмой также. Она как волейбол. Даже лучше, интереснее. И хотелось больше.

Хотелось её всю.

Кенма дышит надрывно, тяжело, прямо ей в шею. Проводит пальцами едва касаясь кожи, аккуратно касается края футболки.

\- Можно? – она спрашивает прямо в ухо. Тепло и влажно. Хината только кивает. И сама пытается сделать также. Учится Хината все же быстро.

У Кенмы руки холодные, почти ледяные. Или может у Хинаты поднялась температура, а она и не заметила. Чужие пальцы скользят по коже, всё выше и выше. Касаются ореолов на груди. Хината слегка вздрагивает. Не знает куда пристроить свои собственные руки. Гладит чужую спину, заставляя Кенму выгибаться как кошку. Кенма хмурится, становится немного грубее. Её дыхание такое надрывное, такое разгоряченное, такое. _Такое_. Хочется запомнить каждый её вздох.

Хината чуть всхлипывает, когда Кенма спускается ниже. Кусает губы, стонет куда-то. Всё теряет смысл и значение. Остаётся только просторная комната Кенмы, сама Кенма, её руки, её пальцы, её волосы, глаза, губы. Она. Она одна в мыслях, в мечтах. В Хинате.

\- _Кенма…_

Хината не знает, что делает. Что-то. Гладит мягкую кожу, проходится по волосам, откидывая челку. Сжимает пальцы ног. Приятно. Чертовски. И хочется также. Доставлять удовольствие ей, чьи глаза так пристально наблюдают. Смотрят за каждым движением мускула.

Кенма улыбается, когда Хината выдыхает ей в поцелуй.

\- Можно я тоже? – Хинате не терпится. Её всю переполняют чувства. Чувство. Одно огромное чувство любви.

Кенма не отвечает. Только берет её за руку. Ведет Хинату куда-то вниз по животу. Она слушается, едва касается подушечками пальцев. Вниз. Ещё ниже.

\- Шое…, - голос у Кенмы красивый. Прямо над ухом. Влажный.

У Хинаты сносит крышу.

Она не понимает, просто делает. Целует бледную кожу. Везде. В шею, в ключицу, проводит языком по груди. И каждый раз слышит свое имя.

\- _Шо…е…_

Давит пальцами на клитор. Сильнее. Осторожнее.

\- _Ш…ое…_

Хината не знала, что её имя можно произносить _так_. Но каждое бережно откладывает в памяти. На полувздохе, на выдохе, со стоном, закусывая губы, ей в поцелуй, в волосы – всегда по-разному. Всегда прекрасно.

Золотистые глаза Кенмы смотрят прямо на неё. Пальцы слегка дрожат на руке. Хината знает, что она хочет сказать. Кенме не нужно повторять дважды. Не нужно доказывать снова и снова. Хината прекрасно знает. Она падает рядом, вдыхая аромат яблочного шампуня. И слышит едва уловимый шепот.

\- Шое, я люблю тебя.

И холодные пальцы переплетают её.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
